1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet with a rack, which is placed with an underside on a base and is there connected, and with a lower side closed by a bottom plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Switchgear cabinets have bases of various configurations, which are mostly assembled from four frame legs. In this case the frame legs are often connected by additional corner elements in comer areas. Such a base requires a considerable cost outlay for parts and assembly. Also, it is necessary to connect this base with a bottom plate, which closes off an open underside of the switchgear cabinet and which further increases the cost outlay for parts and assembly.